Writhing Path
by MicaNgocLan
Summary: The prompt was a watch with leather straps from TheOnlyUrk in my version of Draco and Astoria coming together.


With the meal complete, Lucius rose from the table to allow his guests to resume mingling throughout the manor. Draco sighed softly at the thought of forcing conversation again. Astoria approached him immediately. Her chestnut hair wrapped in a braided bun. The poised, periwinkle gown trailed her quick steps.

"Um. Good evening, Draco. The food was lovely... I was wondering if you could show me where I could get some air," she requested.

In the distance behind Astoria, Draco could see his mother waving him to accompany Astoria before she moved on to speak with more guests.

"Sure," he conceded, "I can take you to the balcony." He hid his reluctance for his minor ordeal in his tone. She politely nodded and took his arm to graciously follow his lead.

The balcony was outside the ballroom through grand double doors. The platform was lined with ornate black metal rails with vine motifs. Her light hold released and she gripped the skirt of her dress to move more fluidly to the rail. Aromas from the garden below filled her lungs with her deep breaths. Once satisfied, she sat upon the stone bench.

"I desperately needed to get out of there. Their talk is all drivel," she exclaimed smirking. She looked to Draco in hopes of lightening his mood. He shadowed the doorway out of obligation for his mother. Astoria felt the seam of her improvised pocket in her skirt. Slipping her fingers inside, she grabbed a piece of leather and began playing with it. Woven around her frail fingers she remembered the script.

"I knew those words were familiar," She glanced over and gestured for him to sit with her, "Your parents stood so proudly in front of your family crest when they welcomed us, guests. 'Sanctimonia Vincet Semper'. That phrase is on this band I discovered in our common room during the battle at Hogwarts. I guess it is yours then," she exclaimed and a smile grew across her face.

His eyes were fixated on the strap as he moved to her. He sat down to her right and urgently slid it from her hand. Studying the embossed words, he reached into his vest's napoleon pocket and produced a watch with one leather strap. The silver snake's coils were traced by his eyes and allowed him to unite the two pieces. Draco turned over the pieces and stared at the lettering. He cringed as he thought longer on the words. Astoria gripped his hands, covering the strap to ease his tension.

"What's wrong?" she pressed.

"This whole night's for this," he began, shaking his clasped hand. Her gentle touch relaxed him, "Only families with daughters of the Sacred Twenty-Eight were welcome. You are… prospects, in hopes to clear our name amongst the other families." He jerked away his hand in disgusted.

"Well, you could also see it as your parents wanting you to be happy." She leaned towards him to catch his eyes.

"I don't know what makes me happy anymore." His body remained rigid, looking down upon the ground.

"It doesn't have to be that way," she assured him, placing a gentle hand on his left forearm. Draco immediately went to his feet and shoved her hand away. "Draco, did I do something wrong?" she added.

Draco stared blankly at his forearm. His eyes traced the dark silhouette beneath the pale fabric from his elbow to his wrist. Petrify, he realized the button of his cuff was undone when he forced her hand away. Although the mark hadn't moved for two years, seeing it now, he imagined the snake's head writhing back and forth and a hazy breath began calling his name.

"Draco!" yelled Astoria again. Her tender voice brought him back into focus. She glanced down at his arm and sighed at the glimpse of his mark.

"Draco, please sit down." The pained grey eyes met hers as she pulled him back to the bench. She re-buttoned the cuff and slid the watch from him as she continued, "When I had found this, I thought it was about the legacy and pride of the Twenty-Eight. When Voldemort fell for good, I tried to think about it differently and that's why I continued to carry it. 'Purity will always conquer' and yet he lost, twice."

"What's your point?" he bluntly questioned.

"Was he pure? His character or actions? Draco, think about it. Purity could mean something like happiness, a family, or peace. You can't dwell on the past and outcomes that never happened. The wizarding world has moved on from our old-fashioned views. It's time for us to catch up." Her calm voice echoed in the air.

"No," He stood again, stepping towards the doors, "Are you daft? They wouldn't allow it. That would only worsen things," he scowled and looked at her pleading face. Her lips parted tospeak, but stopped when she saw his clenched fists. Thegrey eyes were cold as he dropped the watch on the floor and left her alone. Astoria rushed to the doors and picked up the watch surrounded by glass broken from its face.

...vVv..

A dark speck contrasted the light grey clouds filling the sky. Drifting sporadically in the potent wind, it caught Draco's eye as he took a break from his reading in the alcove of his bedroom. Once the owl had reached his window; hovered with difficulty, it waited for the chance to enter the room. Draco threw the window open long enough for the bird to drop the letter on his lap and leave. The draft blew around the pages of his book and scuffled his swept hair. The letter was oddly weighted with an object inside. An unfamiliar seal in royal blue wax was the only external indication of the sender. His wand split open the top of the envelope and he dumped its contents upon his lap. The object was neatly wrapped in parchment, tied up with twine. He took up the letter when a floral scent wafted from it.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I apologize for being too frank when we last spoke. Although it had been a while since we last saw one another, I felt the need to comfort you. It remains clear that the pressure that was placed on you in our last years of school have yet to release you. I realize it was not my place to speak to you about it and should not make assumptions of how such a thing has affected you. Please accept my apology. I have mended your family's heirloom. I know there was once a time you never parted with it._

 _I'm Sorry,_

 _Astoria_

Picking up the bundle, he gently pulled the twine to untie the knot and examined the watch. The face was polish revealing all of the fine edges in the gears. The seal of the glass was not flush to the edge of the metal perimeter. Another imperfection he immediately noticed was the minuscule stitching that reattached Astoria's strap to the rest of the watch. Some stitches were uneven or canted. All things made it evident that the repairs were done by an amateur hand without spells. Mildly perplexed, Draco placed the watch on his wrist where his tan line once appeared.

...vVv...

"Draco, are you sure Daphne is not arriving with her sister?" his mother pleaded, turning to him as he headed to the courtyard.

"I only asked for Astoria to come. Mother, isn't this what you wanted from the event you threw?" His leather shoes rhythmically clacked against the tiles.

"Their mother wrote me immediately thinking the invitation was wrongly addressed. She's appalled that you wanted her. I was left with the impression that something is wrong with that girl," He paused on the door mat to his mother's sternness. Relieved that she had caught his attention, she continued, "Your father needs…"

"His needs are beyond the point. It's my decision on who I see." Draco shot back a glare and began to open the door, "There is nothing wrong with her." Swinging the door open revealed a shy, hesitant Astoria on the steps.

Her hair was down in loose curls and swept to the side. She wore a plum blazer and a black skirt to her knees with matching short heels. Pressed to a line, her rose lips displayed her disappointment.

"Would you like more privacy?... I could return later," she said courtly.

"No. Now 's a perfect time." He closed the door swiftly and led her around the grounds.

There was a long silence between them as they made their way to one side of the property. Her grip on her clutch helped her relax while her mind searched for words. Draco's mind continued to mull over his mother's expectations, though out of love; it lacked the vision of his needs.

"Since leaving Hogwarts, what have you occupied your time with?" Astoria interjected.

"Well, studying alchemy. Are you… familiar with any manuscripts?" he asked, having yet to look at her.

"No, I only know what we learned in school… Though I'm sure there are many intriguing things to learn." She gave him a soft, reassuring smile.

"Is there a hobby you have developed?" he retorted with a polite grin.

Her head dropped, "Since recently graduating… Only what mother thinks is…" catching herself, she forces another smile, "Nothing really."

Again, they were rendered silent. Astoria turned to the polish walls of the manor, noting the various details that arose around the windows and columns for the balconies. Their simplicity did not diminish the grandiose presence. In the distance, the garden appeared when the turned another corner of the manor. The assortment of flowers was greater than what she anticipated when remembering the scents that night at the gathering. Her thoughts whirled back to her comments that night and why she was asked to come today.

"I see you're wearing the watch again," she paused to see if he would respond, "I remember finding the broken strap after we began evacuating. I thought it was some sort of sign," she scoffed to herself. "Well, I'm happy I could fix it for you."

"What kind of sign?"

"A sign of Voldemort's victory and my family among others getting what they wanted. I thought it meant all of their teachings were right. And now, I think the phrase needs to be redirected to a better path." They both had stopped walking and stood at the edge of the garden. "I don't know how my parents would be if they knew my thoughts."

"They have no idea?"

"Well, maybe an inkling. They know I hate large gatherings where all they do is reminisce on the hoped outcomes of the war. You are the first to know the truth," she began looking at the flowers near her, taking in their scent or the texture of the petals. Draco watched her perplexed as she glided from flower to flower like he wasn't there.

"But why me? Why say any of it?" he insisted. She stood tall with a demeanor vastly different from before.

"Because I thought you would be the only person to listen. I don't know all the things you went through during your last years, but truly thought that my words could help." A smile swiped across her face. "I'm glad I was finally honest with someone," she stepped back to him after his silence."That's what you wanted to hear, isn't it? That's why you asked me to come?"

As she met back with him, he cleared his throat and spoke strongly, "Yes. But you can't know how things have been."

"Yes, sorry." Her shoulders slumped forward and she appeared as she had at the door. "I've over stepped my grounds again." Her eyes dropped down to her finger fiddling with her purse. "If you wish for me to leave, I shall."

"There's another thing I wanted to know. Why wasn't a spell used to reconstruct the watch? Magic wouldn't look this poor."

Her heart lurched at his words. "The time and effort it took to complete it by hand was more satisfying and personal," she explained. "You haven't corrected it with magic, so it mustn't be that poor." She stated, lifting his wrist up for a closer view.

Her observation stunned him. The smoothness of her skin and her gentle touch made him freeze. He watched her rub the face of the watch and look up with a curious expression.

"No, I suppose not."

Releasing his wrist, she reached for the other arm. Her eyes studying his face for permission to continue. He didn't resist to her delicate fingers sliding up the sleeve of his sweater. He remained still as the cuff of his blouse was undone and she felt his body relax, quelled. Looking curiously upon it, she caressed his mark with her hand. Her loving touch confronted his disdain for the past. Time was still as the emotions from the past years bruised his gut, arching his spine in pain. His reaction startled Astoria.

"Draco, will you be okay?" Her hand came to his cheek.

He moved his face away from her touch and redirected with, "How can you move on so easily?"

"Because I've seen a time where we're controlled and in fear, and I'm thankful that we have left that behind. It's possible for you to move on, too. The path would be easy with company." Her dark eyes soothed and welcomed him out of hiding.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Prompt from TheOnlyUrk in the Who's My Soulmate Season 2 challenge **.**

 **Please give me critiques in a review or PM.**


End file.
